<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当你对象是女主播的时候你在干什么 by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767969">当你对象是女主播的时候你在干什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [109]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Raul X Guti 劳古<br/>不霸道的总裁吴和女主播（？）十四<br/>老夫老妻的日常小段子，甜就完事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [109]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raul完全没有预料到Guti会去做主播，他在公司给Guti留了一个轻松的闲职，基本没什么事可以做，唯一能做的就是玩办公室恋情。</p><p>他们已经习惯在办公室做乱七八糟的事，直到那次Guti忘记锁门，导致被新来的实习姑娘当场撞破。</p><p>小姑娘吓的哭了好半天，估计是因为怕Raul炒她鱿鱼，最后Raul不得不用带薪休假，随时复工来安慰她。</p><p>对公司倒没什么影响，但实属丢人，因此Raul再也不能和Guti玩办公室.avi了。可是他毕竟也是男人，看着对象在眼前走来走去，甚至故意冲他抛媚眼，却什么事都不能做，这迟早把人憋疯。</p><p>于是Raul委婉地告诉他：“你可以来公司，但是没必要。”</p><p> </p><p>“你什么意思？嗯？Gonzalez你什么意思？”金发的男人靠在厨房门边嚷嚷：“你是让我做家庭主妇吗？”</p><p>厨房里Raul汗如雨下，锅碗瓢盆整的叮当响。</p><p>“我就是字面意思，而且，”他顿了顿，关了火回过头拿勺子指着Guti：“饭是我做的，衣服是我洗的，地是我拖的，到底谁是家庭主妇？？”</p><p>Guti自知理亏，缩了缩脖子去客厅等饭吃了。</p><p>他渐渐的就不去公司了，大概是真的感受到了傍大款吃软饭的快乐，如果可以在家吃香喝辣坐拿工资，谁不愿意呢？</p><p>“这就是你做主播的原因？”Raul惊掉了下巴。</p><p>“反正我在家没事做啊，补贴家用嘛。”</p><p>以Raul的收入水平来看，压根不需要他这点钱补贴家用，他就是闲的无聊，找找乐子。Raul心疼他，也就默许了。</p><p>后来Raul都不晓得为什么心疼他，Guti完全是乐在其中。</p><p> </p><p>一开始的时候，Guti是游戏主播，专门打一些热门游戏。结果因为技术太菜，且口吐芬芳，直播间没几天就封了。气得他拿Raul撒气，几个晚上都没和Raul做爱，把Raul搞的心惊肉跳，以为他生病了。</p><p>后来，他在伯纳乌直播平台找到了新的方向（没有打广告的意思）。直播内容开始变的丰富起来，包括打一些单机弱智小游戏，鬼哭狼嚎的唱歌，回看足球比赛并实时嘴臭，以及和粉丝聊天。</p><p>Guti的粉丝是慢慢涨上来的，爆发点是他某次直播了皇马4:2巴萨的比赛，比赛内容非常精彩，比比赛更精彩的是Guti的吐槽，精准戳到所有球迷的G点，皇马球迷听了纷纷叫好，巴萨球迷听了随手举报。路人球迷表示还挺有意思，关注了。</p><p>就这样，Guti也算一个小有名气的主播了。由于他经常吹嘘自己是马德里第一帅，所以总有粉丝要求他开摄像头露脸。</p><p>对此，Guti磕着瓜子说道：“不行，我是颜值主播，要过十万订阅才能露脸。”</p><p>这话说的其实有些欠揍，但是Guti非常守信用，刚满十万粉丝，立刻就开了摄像头。那一夜，伯纳乌直播平台差点瘫痪，各个同行主播都听闻平台上一位主播露了脸，帅的惨绝人寰，直播间已经变成了阿伟乱葬岗。Guti一边得意地说：“早跟你们说了我是马德里第一帅，你们还笑我。”，一边：“好看的皮囊千篇一律，有趣的灵魂仅此一家，赶紧关注了哈。”</p><p>那一夜，他疯涨几万粉丝，彻底火了，男女通杀的那种火。他在家也是尾巴翘上了天，每晚要换好几个花样和Raul翻云覆雨，整的Raul精神不振腰腿酸痛好像身体被掏空。</p><p>不过树大招风，Guti有了无数粉丝的同时，自然也有不少黑子，处心积虑的要挖他的黑料。Guti不怎么在乎，照样该干嘛干嘛，结果人家黑到了他的直播间来，在评论里骂他：“什么玩意，不就是靠粉丝和流量吃饭？”</p><p>Guti正在唱皇马队歌呢，就被无端地这么喷了，忍不住怼了回去。</p><p>“我还真不是靠流量吃饭，我对象的钱够我花到下辈子了。”</p><p>“我纯粹就是无聊而已。”</p><p>一石激起千层浪，虽然他说的也是实话，但是这话在黑子的眼里，那就是Guti傍金主、被包养的实锤啊，铁证如山，黑子们蹦跶的更欢了。</p><p>Guti第二天再直播的时候，弹幕和评论都在讨论这事，不少人指责他就是长得好看所以被包养，Guti简直无语。</p><p>“拜托，我长得好看是真的， 但是我对象也是真的啊！”</p><p>这时Raul刚好下班，Guti听到他开门的声音，立刻扯着嗓子喊起来：“亲爱的快过来快过来！我需要你呢！！”</p><p>Raul把刚买好的菜放在桌子上，推开房间的门，Guti从椅子上跳起来把他揽到怀里，拉到镜头前。</p><p>“给你们看看，这我对象，我们是青梅竹马一起长大的哦。”</p><p>Guti怂恿Raul和粉丝们打招呼，可是Raul明显不适应这种场合，眼睛都不知道该看哪，犹豫了好一会才吐出一句生涩的“嗨....”。Guti还是搂着他的脖子不肯放手，往屏幕上一瞧——直播间的粉丝清一色的在夸Raul可爱，阿伟又纷纷死了一片。</p><p>Guti急了，倒不是急着自己的粉丝倒戈：“你们别做梦了啊，我们结婚好几年了。”</p><p>他把Raul的手拽出来对着镜头，无名指上的戒指晃瞎了一众狗眼。这样高调的举动让Raul很尴尬，他向来是比较内敛的人。</p><p>“那个....差不多了吧？我买了菜还在桌上呢....”</p><p>Guti知道他不习惯炫耀，吧唧在他脸上亲了一口，松开了手。Raul得到了解脱似的赶紧溜了，走到门边又回头告诉他：“一会喊你吃饭哦，我还买了你最喜欢吃的点心。”</p><p>Guti把头点的跟小鸡啄米似的，等他出去后，对着摄像头竖起了中指：“操，我们郎才女貌天生一对，轮到某些妖魔鬼怪来反对？趁早给爷爬。”</p><p>从此，黑子们再也不拿这事黑他了，继续暗搓搓的扒黑料。Guti又恢复了不在乎的状态，偶尔在粉丝的要求下让Raul出个镜。</p><p>Raul还是很不习惯，挠着眉角说：“这就是网上说的工具人吗？”</p><p>“什么？才不是，你比工具人重要多了——”</p><p>Guti非常任性的关了摄像头，抱着Raul去卧室做乱七八糟的事了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>出于好奇，以及坐在办公室发呆实在太无聊，Raul决定在伯纳乌直播平台上注册一个账号，起名的时候纠结了半天，总不能用自己的大名吧？那样Guti一眼就发现他了。思来想去，还是用了最朴实的“<strong><b>想做兽医的拉乌</b></strong>”</p><p>于是，在一个风和日丽阳光明媚的下午，这位拥有兽医梦的总裁第一次打开了Guti的直播间。</p><p>Guti正在直播打游戏，Raul只听见满耳机的骂骂咧咧的噪音。</p><p>“你们推车啊？让我一个奶推车？？”</p><p>“淦！自己能回血还抢我血包？会不会打游戏啊！”</p><p>“id还叫什么‘守护所有女孩子’？”Guti嗤笑一声：“你连个塔都守不住，守啥女孩子呢？把你妈护好吧！”</p><p>Raul听的一愣一愣的，他从来不打游戏，也从来没看过直播，根本听不懂Guti在说什么。他一脸茫然的点着网页，不小心点出来一个“送礼物”——一个火箭一块钱。</p><p>提到钱，总裁的银行卡总算有了用武之地，Raul一次性就充了五千块进去，要不是单笔充值达到上限，他还能加个零。有钱人的生活就是这么无聊且枯燥。</p><p>从充值页面返回，Guti已经放弃再玩刚刚的糟心游戏，他怕直播间又被封掉，只好挑了一个绿色健康小清新的休闲网游，正在兴致勃勃的捏脸呢。</p><p>Raul越看越不对劲，这捏的粗眉毛大眼睛，还有这蓬松的小卷毛....</p><p>“搞定！”Guti键盘敲的噼里啪啦的，大有一副“我他妈社保“的意思：“就这样吧，你们觉得怎么样？”</p><p>弹幕里全是：“这不是你对象吗？”</p><p>“小吴呢？把小吴喊出来让我们康康啊！”</p><p>“对对对，我们要康小吴！”</p><p>Guti一边得意忘形地给人物取名“<strong><b>天下第一帅的男人</b></strong>“（他自己的id是<strong><b>天下第一帅</b></strong>），一边回答粉丝：“他去上班了，还有，不准你们这么喊他！”</p><p>Raul在办公室的电脑屏幕前看着这一切，心里莫名有些感动，又有些不好意思，要不是还没到下班时间，他必须跑回家抱着Guti亲一大口。</p><p>把粉色小心心开了整个办公室的Raul，打开了送礼物列表，直接刷了999个火箭，直播间几乎要被飞过去的火箭淹没了。</p><p>“哇塞，”Guti吓了一跳：“这么多火箭啊？”</p><p>这可都是钱啊，Guti瞬间川剧变脸，刚刚还在骂骂咧咧的嘴恰了一层蜜：“谢谢拉乌哥哥送的大、火、箭，Wink~”</p><p>那张曾让直播间一度陷入瘫痪的帅脸，对着摄像头发射了一个Wink，直接击中Raul的心脏。在这一刻，他摊倒不起，光荣加入阿伟乱葬岗。</p><p> </p><p>Raul有了新的娱乐方式，那就是看直播。虽然主播本人天天都能见到，但是在家看，和在直播平台上看的感觉就是不一样。由于Guti比较任性，直播时间不固定，Raul只好一直开着页面，保证不错过任何一秒内容。即使是在开会，也要等开完会找录播看。</p><p>虽然Raul几乎从不发弹幕，也没有加任何一个粉丝群，但是仗着自己人美钱多，疯狂地给 Guti的直播间刷礼物，一直把自己刷到了粉丝榜第一的位置。每次听见Guti甜甜的说“谢谢拉乌哥哥”，他就觉得人生得到了升华。</p><p>并不是说Guti在家不会说这种骚话，而是说这种骚话的最终目的往往都是上床，隔三差五的就把Raul弄到腰腿酸痛精神不振。想做兽医的总裁既不想年纪轻轻就肾透支，又想听骚话，只能这样瞒着Guti刷礼物了。</p><p>不过，这样的行为导致Raul有些良心过不去，他是个节约的人，刷礼物属于额外支出，那就得从其他地方补回来。于是Raul抛弃了蓝山咖啡，改喝手冲简易版卡布奇诺，每天在饮水机里接点热水泡一杯就算完事。</p><p>他捧着卡布奇诺看着直播，Guti疯狂在游戏中的对话框里打问号，听着他口吐芬芳，感到异常满足。      </p><p> </p><p>满足的Raul不知道的是，公司上上下下已经流传起有关他的绯闻来。</p><p>一开始是手下的员工在汇报工作的时候不小心瞄到了Raul的电脑屏幕，直播页面刚好被挡了一半，另一半露出Guti那头长长的金发和涂着黑指甲油的手指。员工在心里嘀咕：虽然老板有了自己的小爱好是好事， 但是工作期间看女主播，这......</p><p>他出去和同事随口说了几句，然后一传十，十传百，最后这事竟然演变为“震惊！总裁人设崩塌！抛弃青梅竹马出轨女主播，不惜豪掷巨款为包养！”，可见谣言就是这么产生的。</p><p>Raul当然毫不知情，继续在阿伟乱葬岗挖墓，直到发小兼同事Benito敲响了他办公室的门。    </p><p>“Alvaro？你怎么来了？”Raul忍痛关掉了直播页面，摆着笑脸迎上去。Benito和他俩都认识很多年，周末经常和Guti一起去音乐会。他实在听不下去Raul的出轨传闻，直接找上门来了。</p><p>Raul给他到了一杯卡布奇诺，和人面对面坐在椅子上：“有什么事吗？”       </p><p>“Raul，你这样不好吧？”Benito喝了一口卡布奇诺，心想Raul以前从来不喝这玩意，看来他真的把钱都花在给女主播打榜上了。</p><p>Raul完全没反应过来，看着Benito端着杯子一脸不爽，还以为他特别反感速溶咖啡呢：“我....对不起啊Alvaro....”</p><p>Benito心里咯噔一声，原来传闻是真的？他瞬间感到一股怒火压在心间：“我没想到你是这种人...Jose他知道这件事吗？”</p><p>这件事？什么事？是说他偷偷看Guti直播还刷礼物的事吗？那肯定不知道啊！不然也太丢脸了....Raul非常自然的开口：“当然不知道.......不对啊，你是怎么知道的？”</p><p>“你别管我是怎么知道的，你这么做太伤Jose的心了吧！”</p><p>Raul懵懵地眨眨眼，他给Guti送火箭的时候，Guti看起来还挺高兴的样子啊....  </p><p>“不会吧....我觉得他会高兴的...”</p><p>Benito简直傻了，什么人被戴了绿帽子还会高兴？他不知道Raul在胡言乱语些什么，气冲冲地把杯子啪的往桌子上一放，站起来指着罪魁祸首——办公桌上的电脑说：“他会高兴？他要是会高兴，我、当、场，把这个屏幕吃了！”</p><p> </p><p>Benito甩下这句话就走了，留下Raul在办公室沉思。他提前下班开车回了家，一进家门就听见Guti在房间里鬼叫。</p><p>原来Guti今天尤其欲求不满，可惜Raul去上班了，他又不能再去和他玩办公室.avi，只能找找乙女游戏，攻略一下男npc。正索然无味呢，Rau的l及时出现仿佛缓解了他的窒息感。Guti把鼠标一丢：“Wdnmd我对象回来了我不玩了！”</p><p>然后就非常任性的关了直播扑到Raul身上，不由分说就开始解男人的西装扣子。</p><p>“等等，等一下，”Raul握住他的手：“我有个问题要问你——”</p><p>“我急着呢，做完再问做完再问.....”Guti一边搂着他的脖子亲，一边推搡着向沙发走去。</p><p>“不行，你得先告诉我....你那个直播事业怎么样了？”</p><p>“挺好的啊，马上快一百万粉丝了。”</p><p>“是不是有人给你刷礼物了？”</p><p>Guti将Raul摁倒在沙发上，双手灵活地解他的皮带：“哦？你还懂刷礼物呢？怎么了，吃醋了？”</p><p>.....我吃我自己的醋吗？Raul心虚地想，继续问：“没有...我就想问，有人给你刷礼物，你会不高兴吗？”</p><p>“你这么什么鬼问题？我高兴的很啊，”Guti终于把他的裤子褪去了，接着飞速地脱掉自己的衣服：“我要恰饭的嘛，人不可能不恰饭的是不是.....”</p><p> </p><p>Raul搞不懂什么恰饭不恰饭，反正和Guti在沙发上翻云覆雨胡作非为的时候，他满脑子都是：他说他高兴的很！那我的礼物就没白刷，最好还要加大力度呢！Benito你明天等着吃屏幕吧！</p><p> </p><p>第二天Alvaro·Benito再次站到了Raul的办公室里，桌上摆着Raul自己的电脑和翻出来的以前坏掉的电脑，以及问同事借来的电脑，甚至还有凑数的平板。黑发的总裁抱着胳膊，对着他扬了扬下巴：“要吃哪个？”</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p>摇滚歌手：搞不懂你们小情侣的情趣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                               </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>